The Road Ahead
by Craziieass
Summary: What happens after One Angry Veronica...AU...LoVe hehe Updated with new chapter 4/1
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this duh! RT does!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was New Years day, Wallace was back. Veronica should be so happy, and while she's glad to see him again she can't help but feel sad about Meg. 'I can't believe she's gone' she repeated throughout the day. She didn't know how Duncan would take it. What really bothered her is how she could keep her promise to Meg. She would have no control over where the baby could go. She hadn't heard from Duncan at all, he was gone for the holidays but should be back today.

She crawled out of bed on Sunday wishing she could go back in. She had been working at the hut while on holiday for extra cash. Jury duty took a lot out of her, but also a lot away from her friends. She got dressed and left a note for her dad. She had to go see Duncan, she had to tell him if he didn't already know. She was nervous going to her car. Nervous pulling into the Neptune Grand. Nervous taking the elevator up. But it wasn't until she had to use the card key Duncan gave her that she was really nervous. 'Where is he?' she thought. He told her before he left that he'd be back by now and they'd spend the day together. She wasn't in the room for more then a minute when she saw it. An envelope with her name on it. She walked to the table and picked it up. Sitting on the couch to brace herself for whatever it would say. She knew it was from Duncan but she didn't understand why he would write it. She began reading and a single tear rolled down her cheek in time for Logan to walk in with Kendall. He stopped when he saw her.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked as if she was just an intruder. Not someone he once told he was falling for. She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her face but her eyes went to Kendall. 'How could he?' she thought. A thought that went through her head everyday since she found out about them.

"Key" she said flatly, she wasn't moving and didn't plan on leaving yet. She sat back, setting the letter beside her. Eyes closed she hoped that he would disappear, like he was just a dream. She'd wake up and Duncan would call and it would all be over.

"Well, where's Duncan?" he looked around, noticing that Duncan things were gone. He was confused as to why Duncan left without saying good bye.

"Baby, I understand that shorty over there is missing her man, but I'm missing you. Let's go do what we came here to do" she said in a slutty voice. Logan ignored her and focused on the problem at hand. Veronica was sitting there, crying and Duncan was gone. Then the thought ran through his head, does she know about the tapes? He knew that if she did he'd be dead by now.

"Later Kendall" he said pushing her out of the door. "Find another kid to molest" he locked the door and turned to Veronica. He sat down and lifted up the letter, he wanted to read it but didn't feel it was his place. Before he set it down on the table Veronica looked over to him.

"You can read it" she said softly. Her voice was weak, he could tell this was something big. Something that she wasn't expecting. He pulled the letter to him and read it quickly. He was amazed, he didn't think that Duncan would write something like this to Veronica. She was supposed to be his first love. He set it down and looked at her. He wanted to hold her, he's wanted to hold her everyday since he got thrown out of her apartment.

"What happened?" was all he could think to say. He didn't understand what was going on. He waited patiently for her to answer but she didn't. He got up and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water he handed it to her. She took it and drank it quickly. He couldn't help but laugh at how thirsty she seemed.

"It's a long story Logan, and I don't know if I'm ready to tell you," she said plainly. She finished the water and sat up. She thought that she should find Wallace, she folded the letter up and shoved it in her bag. She past Logan silently but stopped before she was out the door. She turned and smiled. "He might have left you one too" she closed the door. He wanted to run after her, do whatever he could to make her smile but he just stood there. He went into his room and there it was. He opened it and before he knew he was crying as well. He read the letter over and over again.

_Logan,  
You are my best friend, no matter how mad we were at each other. Take care of her, I know that you still love her. Maybe more then me. She deserves it and I haven't been what she's needed, I've lied and cheated. You never did that to her. Fight for her Logan. I won't be back anytime soon. Just don't let her stay too upset too long. Love you like a brother man. Good Bye_

Duncan

He laid back with it in his hand. 'How did he know I still loved her?' he thought before falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm re-doing this chapters, just making sure they look okay...and such...kk


	2. Chapter 2

You know the usual but i don't own it...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica sat in her car for what seemed like forever. She called Wallace and he couldn't hang out until later. Where could she go? She started the car and drove to the office. 'If all else fails throw yourself into work' she thought pulling in a space. She sat down at her desk and her heard father speaking to someone. She was shocked when Mr. and Mrs. Kane walked out of the door. Celeste was crying and Jake looked on the verge himself. Once they left she went into her father's office.

"What was that?" she asked holding her arm out to the door. She sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"They want me to find Duncan. They think he just ran away again." he sounded sad.

"Do they know about the baby?" she shifted slightly.

"Yes" he got up from his desk. "I got a few thoughts about it, I'd like to leave as soon as possible." she followed him out.

"Dad, he took the baby and left to take care of it without them. He doesn't want to be found." the words came out before she could stop herself.

"How do you know that Veronica?"

"He wrote me a letter good-bye. Dad, he really believes this is for the best."

"He's a kid, he doesn't know what's for the best. I'm going to find him Veronica." he went and gave her a hug.

"Fine, but don't ask me for help" she broke away and sat down. She was mad, at her dad, at Duncan. She just wanted to be alone.

"I've already made the arrangements, I'll be back in a few days." he kissed her forehead and left. As soon as she heard him leave she broke down.

"Ok supafly, I'm here" Wallace said before seeing Veronica crying. He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Wallace." she said. "Don't ask okay?" she answered the phone when it rang just a few times that night. As they left she saw a bright yellow SUV parked across the street with Logan standing by the door.

"What does he want" Wallace said defensibly. He didn't like Logan especially after he saw Jackie all over him.

"I don't know, meet me at my house in an hour okay?" she said running over to Logan. Wallace just nodded and left. She stopped in front of him. She must have had a funny look on her face because he started laughing. "What are you doing here Logan?" she asked ignoring his laughter.

"I came to see you. He did leave me a note. And since you let me read yours I wanted you to read mine." he handed her the letter and she read it. 'Wow' she thought. She handed it back to him and shifted nervously. "Is it true?" she asked with what, to him, sounded like hope.

"Yes," he said getting close to her. She didn't move, she didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They didn't want to let go, it had been so long but just being that close was exactly what she needed. She pulled away and looked at him.

"The Kanes hired my dad to find Duncan. I refused to help him though," she looked away. "I know he doesn't want to be found." he pulled her face to his and smiled.

"It's okay Veronica. No matter what I'm here for you," he pulled her back in and kissed her forehead. She felt her knees get weak, and she knew how much she missed him.

"Thank you" she said into his neck. She pulled away again and turned to her car. "I've got to go but I hope that you will still be staying at the Neptune Grand maybe I can come by after school." she smiled. Then it faded as she realized 'What if we have to hide again' she didn't know if she could handle that.

"I hope to see you more at school too Veronica" he said getting in his SUV. "I'll talk to you later" he drove off and she ran to her car. She didn't start it right away. She was a little to giddy for Wallace's liking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RR Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Blah Blah Blah...RT is THE man!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking through the door half an hour later Veronica was surprised to see Wallace already there watching TV. She smiled as she went to her room.

"I need a shower" she said pulling the letter out of her bag, she left it on her desk to get her pjs. "Sorry about that" she smiled at Wallace before going into the bathroom. Wallace went into her room to use her laptop, she never minded. He saw the letter on the desk with her name on it. Curiosity nagged at him, he looked behind him before opening it and sitting down as he began.

_Veronica,  
I know you must be surprised as you read this. I know that this is cowardess in your mind but you must understand. I didn't have time to wait to talk to you. Whether the events had unfolded as they have I think we both knew it wouldn't last much longer. We aren't the same. You weren't happy with me. I've taken the baby away and I want to raise her right. Don't tell anyone what you know, though I am sure you'll tell Wallace when he gets back. One day I'd like to be able to call you and let you know how we are. I hope things go well for you..I love you_

Duncan

Wallace didn't realize as he sat there stunned that Veronica had come out of the shower and was watching him. She smiled knowing that he might read it if he saw it. "HMM-UMM" she said with a laugh.

"Get out while I change BFF...we aint that close" she sat on the bed. He left the letter there and went to the living room without saying a word. He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him for being nosey but he couldn't help but wonder how she could be handling this whole thing so well. She came out moments later and sat on the couch.

"So, I should go home, school and all" he said getting up quickly. For the first time since they met he felt awkward around her.

"Wallace, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as he nodded and left. She hoped he would understand that she wasn't mad at him, a part of her left it there for him to read. She felt if he read it, it would be a lot easier to talk about it. Her thoughts drifted to Logan and his confession of love to her still. She didn't understand how after everything that she did to him he could still love her. She got up and went to lay down when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and was surprised to see Logan standing there smiling at her. She felt like she made him appear by thinking of him. She smiled and asked him to come in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked innocently. She sat on the couch again. Looking at where the lamp he broke used to be, a new lamp stood in its place. He sat down next to her and took her hands.

"I am here to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend again." he smiled knowing it was forward, but felt that she would say yes. She looked down at their hands and pulled hers away.

"No," she said flatly. He felt a little more of his heart break. "I think we should have a few dates first before we start dating" she smiled. It took a bit for him to register what she said but smiled.

"Nice way to start things off Veronica. I was really about to get upset." he pulled her to him for a hug. As much as he wanted to kiss her he resisted. "So how about tomorrow?" she laughed and nodded yes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RR Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

*sigh* this gets old after awhile....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica woke up to find a sleepy Logan lying next to her. She smiled and moved his arm so she could get ready. As she is getting her clothes together Logan wakes up and wipes his eyes.

"Good morning babe" he says as he gets dressed. He knew he'd be going to school in the same clothes but didn't care as long as she was with him. He didn't think she'd ask him to stay after a while, but he was glad she did. They spent the night cuddling and watching TV. After it was all done and they were going to go to bed she smiles at him and tells him that was their first date. 'Tonight's number 2' he thinks to himself going to look for food. She comes out all done up and he wonders how she can look that good in a short amount of time.

"So, are we going straight to the hand-holding at school or are we going to sneak around again?" she asked pouring cereal into her bowl. Sitting down with the milk she begins eating.

"Up to you" he said not knowing what he wanted to do.

"Ok here's the real question, would you rather sit with me or them at lunch." he knew 'them' meant the other 09ers. He looked at his cereal and finished it off.

"You" he said putting the bowl in the sink. "But they'll go wherever I am, it's a curse I tell ya." he tries to laugh.

"Well, I know this much, no matter what I said last night about having a few dates first. I want to be your girlfriend so I guess we are just going to shock the hell out of everyone today aren't we?" she smiled putting her bowl away and gathering her things. He offered to drive her to school and she wouldn't refuse. They held hands on the way there and she was actually happy for once since they broke up.

Of course Dick and Beav were waiting for Logan when they pulled in. Much to Dicks dismay Veronica stepped out of the SUV. She smiled as Logan walked around to close the door and took her hand.

"What in the HELL is going on?" Dick shouted, not realizing he was that loud. He stared at them but they didn't say anything. Logan and Veronica just kept walking, He heard Dick but didn't feel like a scene. He had her back and that was the most important thing. Dick just stood there waiting for an answer he wasn't going to get. As they parted ways, in the middle of the hall, Logan gave Veronica a deep, passionate kiss that left most people watching in awe and the rest in disgust.

Veronica knew that lunch would be the true testimate to Logan's intentions. If he sat with her, she would know that he loved her and no one else matter. If he didn't, she would know that she was going to go over and kick his ass while dragging him to her table. Wallace sat down as if nothing was weird between them, she was grateful for that.

"Hey supafly, what are you looking at?" he watched her stare off in the distance.

"Well, my boyfriend for one thing. Damn it Logan where are you?"

"Jump back! You and Logan finally together again. I don't like him but you do so it's all good." he smiled pulling his lunch out. Veronica saw Logan and Dick talking as he got closer, she wasn't sure if he was going to sit there. She looked down at her food for a second when she felt an arm on her shoulder. There he was sitting next to her, ignoring his 'toadies' she couldn't help but kiss him.

'Okay, can't a brotha eat without seeing this?" Wallace chimed in as he witnessed their PDA.

"Well, don't look," she replied before giving Logan another kiss. She ate her food and laughed with them but her joy wouldn't last for long.

"Dude? Why aren't you sitting with us man?" Dick asked looking at the couple like they weren't really together.

"Cause I'm sitting with my girlfriend Dick, see?" he pointed to Veronica who just twiddled her fingers at him.

"I know I'm tiny but invisible? I think not" she smiled at Wallace who didn't have such a happy face on anymore. She turned to see what he was looking at when she lost her smile too.

"Hey Wallace" Jackie said as she sat down next to him. "I missed you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Veronica looked on in astonishment but kept her mouth shut. Jackie looked to Veronica and Logan.

"I see you finally chose one. Good for you Veronica" Veronica wanted to reach across the table and smack her but she'd done enough damage to her and Wallace's BFF status, plus Logan held tight knowing if he didn't she'd leap over there and kick some Jackie ass.

"What are you smirking at?" Veronica whispered when she looked at Logan. It was then that he snapped out of the fantasy.

"Sorry picturing you and Jackie in a mud fight. It was kinda hot" he said with a grin. He braced himself to the smack but it didn't come.

"Wow, you are such a perv." with that she smacked him hard on the shoulder. But she got closer and laughed, he held her tight and ate his food.

"Perv? really...I like that in a guy" Jackie said snottingly. 'One more word.' Veronica thought to herself 'One more word and I will hurt her.' She tightened her fist and Logan noticed. He gave a look to Wallace that he'd hoped he'd understand. Wallace got up and turned to Jackie.

"We need to talk in private let's go." he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Logan let out a sigh 'He got it'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Umm....RR TY!


	5. Chapter 5

I think we all know who does and doesn't own this...i mean COM'ON!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica watched as Wallace and Jackie had a heated conversation. Logan watched her, her body tense, her fists clenched, her jaw ridged. She was pissed and he knew it. He leaned over and she felt his breath on her ear. She eased up and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna go make out in the bathroom?" he whispered, hoping she'd say yes. She turned to him, but not with a smile. She had a stern look on her face. She got really close but didn't touch him.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" she said, he let out a sigh and she knew it had worked. She wanted to shock him and she did a good job at it. They got up and made their way looking in every direction before Veronica stuck the sign up and blocked the door. It wasn't two seconds after that he was all over her. She loved this, they were like animals with each other and she couldn't get enough. They heard the bell and stumbled out of the bathroom. Before she moved away he pulled down the back of her skirt and her face turned bright red.

"At least I didn't let it stay that way" he said quietly before giving her a kiss good bye. She spent the rest of the day making sure her skirt was down.

"Veronica" Wallace was standing behind her, he looked like he'd been wounded. She pulled him in for a hug and he returned it.

"What's wrong?" she said softly. Everyone was watching, Logan came out of his class to see them hugging and smiled at the fact that he didn't get crazy jealous. Dick stood beside him.

"She likes chocolate now?" he said smugly, Logan didn't even realize he hit Dick until he looked down and him bleeding. He just laughed and walked over to them.

"Hey Wallace, you okay man?" he asked putting a hand on Veronica's back. She let go of Wallace and held on to Logan.

"Ever have a moment when you realized that the girl you thought wanted you was just a trifling bitch" he said flatly. Veronica looked at Logan for a second. 'I hope he says no'

"Yup, that was Lilly alright" he smiled and patted Wallace's shoulder. "Hey at least she didn't sleep with your father and then get killed by him" he said trying to make a joke. Veronica didn't find it funny but Wallace let out a laugh. She gave him another hug.

"We'll hang out tonight" she said as he left for class. Turning back to Logan.

"Aren't you the greatest. Not ONLY did you help Wallace but you broke Dick's nose. You're my hero" she reached up and kissed Logan hard. He felt like grabbing her butt and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him but he resisted the temptation and smiled after.

"I know, I'm just great" he said walking her to Journalism. She felt a twinge of pain as she remembered she wouldn't see Duncan at school ever again. She shook it off and sat down next to Logan. They did the usual newspaper stuff before the bell rang. As they were walking out, she held onto Logan tight.

"We are going to have to say good bye. I'm spending quality BFF time with Wallace." she hoped he'd understand.

"Okay baby, Call me later. No matter what time." he kissed her good bye and she waited for Wallace. Jackie came over and looked like she was ready for a fight. Logan spotted her going towards Veronica so he didn't leave, just waited to see what would happen. Wallace came out of school just in time to see Jackie throw a punch at Veronica and knock Veronica on her ass. Her nose was bleeding and she was pissed. Wallace and Logan made eye contact that said 'should we help her?' Veronica never fought before but once she was up she ran into Jackie like a bull and climbed on top of her. She held her hands to the ground and most of the guys cheered.

"You aren't getting up until you explain why the hell I'm bleeding" she used her knees to help hold Jackie down.

"Because you are the reason he dumped me."

"Um, no. Embarrassing me in front of thousands of people and being all over Logan that the dance made him dump you. Me? Nothing to do with it" Jackie got an arm free and hit Veronica again. This time in the mouth. Without realizing it Veronica punched Jackie several times in the face before Logan pulled her off. She was still kicking and screaming at Jackie. Wallace took Jackie over to his car. Logan had no choice he picked up Veronica and threw her over his shoulder. He set her down in his SUV and shut the door.

"What in the hell Logan, I had it covered" she said still screaming.

"Veronica please calm down. I didn't want you to get suspended. No more Kane scholarship remember?" she got quiet quickly and suddenly felt her hand. Tears ran down her face and she held it to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself." she muttered. She wouldn't look at him. He was, surprisingly happy, she had a temper that she lost control of too. It made his feel less like an ass and more like a guy. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"You need ice on it before it swells." he said but was interrupted by Principal Clemmens. He didn't look happy. Logan cursed to himself that he should have left school. Veronica got out of the car, ready to except her fate. She saw Jackie standing next to him and she knew she'd blamed it all on her.

"Jackie Cook states that she hit you and you just defended yourself. Is this true?" Veronica surprised that Jackie wasn't bringing her down too nodded in agreement.

"You will not be suspended, you will serve 3 weeks of detention. As for you, 3 week suspension. Let's go call your father." he took Jackie with him. Wallace came over and looked pissed at Veronica.

"No BFF time today V, Tomorrow though okay? He needs to take care of ya" he points to Logan before walking away. Logan takes Veronica to her car.

"You sure you can drive?" he asks helping her in the lebaron.

"Yeah, just meet me at work okay?" she kissed him and closed the door. He watched her cringe with pain as she pulled out. He got in is car and followed her. 'Well, remind me never to piss her off' he thought remembering her punching Jackie over and over. He realized he was actually scared of her for a moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know..im not saying it!


	6. Chapter 6

RT owns it..me? Not so much...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica had been sitting at her desk with an ice pack on her hand for close to half an hour when Logan finally walked in. She had wondered what had taken him so long to come there. He looked different, distant. Like he wasn't really there at all. She smiled at him and got up from the desk. He stopped short and put his hand up, he had something to tell her first. She didn't like where it would be going.

"Veronica," he said slowly. The words were going to be difficult to say. He had been thinking about it, he felt as though his bad behavior was changing her into something that wasn't good for either of them. But how do you tell the love of your life you don't think you're good for her?

"Logan you're scaring me" she wanted to get closer but held her distance.

"I love you, and seeing you today fight with Jackie scared me. I thought that I was turning into someone that you aren't. You'd never do that before and we both know it. Why Ronnie why did you fight back with her?" he stood there waiting for her response. 'This was supposed to go smoother' he thought watching her eyes tear up.

"I have always wanted to be the kind of person that could defend myself. She hit me first Logan. What did you want me to do? I finally found the strength to not put up with her shit. Her snide remarks, she had been pissing me off for a while. It had nothing to do with you." she was upset now. She didn't understand why he would do this. To her it sounded like she was getting dumped. He stepped closer realizing that he was being stupid. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him close. She looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes. But what was he afraid of?

"Veronica, I'm sorry. You are right. I don't know what I was thinking but let's just forget this thing with Jackie and laugh." he smiled at her but lost it when she pushed him away. He thought that she'd started yelling at him for something he didn't understand. She sat down at her desk and kept a straight face. He just stood there, not understanding what was going on with her. The phone rang and he sat on the couch. Once she hung up and didn't look at him.

"Logan, were you planning on breaking up with me?" she looked at him and knew the answer before he opened his mouth. She started to cry and he got up.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble. I thought it was me rubbing my bad behavior on you. Now I know that its not. Don't be mad at me please. That was the plan but before I even spoke I knew I could never do that. I would just have to change for you" he wanted her to smile, laugh and be happy. She got up and walked past him. She didn't know what to think about what he said. She understood but it still hurt. She turned to him and smiled. She didn't move closer but thought carefully of what to say next.

"I don't want you to change you. I just want you to think before you act. We all screw up, I proved that today. I'm just glad that you didn't make the mistake of your life by dumping me" she ended with a laugh. He went up to her and kissed her deeply and she wanted more. She wanted him but before they could do much more, Mr. Mars came up the steps and she shoved Logan to the couch while sitting down at the desk.

"Hello Logan" he said as he walked passed him. "Hello Honey" he kissed Veronica on her forehead before going into the office and closing the door. Logan got up and walked to the door. He smiled at Veronica.

"Call me" he said leaving the office. She got up and ran down to him. She pulled his arm stopping him on his way to his SUV. She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Once they broke for air they kept there foreheads together laughing.

"I love you" she said kissing him again before walking back.

"I love you too" he yelled to her as he drove off. He was glad that she made him see that he was paranoid. 'Don't run' he thought as he went back to the Neptune Grand to find Kendall waiting for him. "Damn it" he breathed as he got up to the door. "What do you want?" he said in a hostile tone. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. He pushed her away and looked at her with contempt.

"What the hell Logan?"

"You and I are over. Didn't you get that when I pushed you out the door. You are way dumber then I thought you were." he pushed her out of the way and went inside locking the door. He sat down on the couch and called Veronica.

"Hey baby" she said softly.

"Kendall dropped by, I locked her out but if you decide to come over I just wanted to let you know that she might still be there when you do." he wanted to be honest because he had a feeling Kendall would try to lie to Veronica. He heard her laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you, I will be leaving here in 5 and was going to come over. I'm glad that I can insult Slutty McSlutslut AND see you" she giggled and he couldn't help but laugh at her true desire to fuck with Kendall. They said good bye and he jumped in the shower.

Veronica showed up to find Kendall sitting outside the door. A smile spread on her face.

"Wow, desperate much?" she moved closer. Kendall stood up and didn't say anything.

"I'm just waiting for Logan to come to his senses that's all." she said coolly.

"Oh, I get it. You have no place to stay" she said walked past and using her key to get in the room. She locked the door behind her and walked towards Logan's room. She heard the shower and decided to surprise him. He was surprised when he saw a naked Veronica step into the shower with him and start kissing him. 'This is it' he thought as he took things further.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yup Do it...DO IT!! Ya know you want to...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything...its all RT's baby....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The water was cold by the time they got out. Veronica couldn't keep the smile off her face, but she had the nagging feeling something was going to happen to take this away from her. She only just got Logan back and didn't want to lose him. She wanted to trust him more then anything, wanted to know that if something happened she could look him in the eye and tell him she believed him.

They were silent as they got dressed, only looking up at each other grinning. She thought back to all the time she spent with Duncan and wondered if it all was really worth it in the end. She could have spent that time with Logan, the one person she could never truly stay away from. Even when they were 'enemies' in school.

"Hey," Logan was trying to get her attention now. "you okay?" he smiled down at her, afraid she would run away from him after regretting what happened in the shower.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled back. "I'm great," she kissed him. "I should go home though, don't want pops coming after me ya know?" He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before walking her to the door.

"Be good, I'll pick up in the morning if you want," they were standing in the doorway, thankfully Kendall was gone.

"Absolutely," she gave him one more kiss before walking to the elevator and leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica woke up early to talk to her dad, she missed him and felt like they were on two different planets. However, he was already gone to work. She ate breakfast in silence and waited for Logan to knock on her door.

It wasn't long before he showed up and they were on their way to school. She tried to convince him to ditch, but he was doing what he called "the right thing" by making her go. She was happily surprised with his desire to be good, but she hoped he wasn't trying to change for her. Like she said yesterday, she liked him the way he was and hoped that he understood that. However, if this was him trying to better himself, for himself she wasn't complaining.

The day whirled by and she looked forward to another entertaining lunch period. She wasn't with him when she sat down with Wallace.

"What up V?" he asked. "Where's your boy?"

Laughing, "My boy? He's on his way I'm sure," Veronica couldn't help but scan the crowd for his familiar face. It was then that she saw him at his usual table, not sitting but just talking with the people there. He was laughing about something, and looked happy. She wasn't sure why but she told Wallace she'd be right back and made her way over to him, sliding her arm around his waist.

"Hey babe, are you going to sit here today?" she asked calmly. He looked down at her and smiled. The 09ers were all silent, some disgusted at the fact that she was even standing near them, others surprised at how nice she sounded.

"No, just chatting for a bit," he gave her a kiss on her head and started to leave when she did something that made everyone shut up.

"We can sit here if you want to talk with your friends," she didn't know why she said it but she also didn't want him to think he had to sit with her and Wallace. He remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I…you.." this was the first time Logan didn't know how to respond. But Dick made the decision for him.

"Ronnie-kins of _course_ you should sit with us" he sarcastically replied.

"Why thank you _Dick_ so much for your approval," she turned to look up at Logan. "Or you could sit here today, I just don't want to monopolize you from your friends." She waited for him to say something a little more coherent this time.

"Well, see if Wallace wants to sit here too, we'll make room." Looking to the rest of the table. "Won't we guys?" he said with a tone that left little room for argument. Veronica slipped from him to talk to Wallace. Logan looked at all the glares being sent her way and thought, 'This is going to be a helluva lunch break.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the short chapter, i was kinda rushing to get something out for you guys...RR plz ty!!


	8. Chapter 8

If i did....i'm sure i wouldn't be writing fanfiction...ya know??

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pleeeaaaasssseeeee," Veronica begged. "I can't sit there without some extra support, you know Logan will stick for me but I need my BFF man!" She tilted her head and added on a bit of the Veronica pout, only to be used under extreme circumstances. Wallace did not want to sit with the '09ers, they bugged the hell out of him most of the time but with her looking at him like that, well how could he say no?

"Fine, I'll sit with you, but I will not talk to them damn it," he got up from the table bringing his lunch along with him. Veronica straightened up and smiled. She knew what it took to get the men in her life to do whatever she wanted.

"Thank you!" They walked over to the table, Logan pulling her onto his lap and Wallace sitting next to Logan. She turned so that she could put most of her focus onto Logan.

"So, like what do you guys do all, like, day?" Veronica said putting on an overly obvious 'valley girl' accent. Logan decided to do the same.

"Like, we go surfing and like have parties and like go to school."

"O.M.G. that is like totally boring! How do you like live with like yourselves?" she couldn't stop laughing at this point. Then Wallace joined in, playing it up even more.

" I know like, why don't they like just commit social, like suicide?"

"That is like the best like idea Wally!" Veronica started laughing harder when Wallace's face got serious at being called Wally.

"V! That is not funny...Never call a brotha Wally? What the hell?" he spoke so seriously that that made Veronica laugh harder, which made Logan laugh, which pissed the rest of them off.

"Hey Logan? Still plowing my ex-step-mom?" he asked snidely. They stopped laughing then and all glared at Dick. Veronica really hated these people. She was surprised, though, at how she wanted to hear his answer. Wanted him to confirm what she already knew because she couldn't help feel insecure that maybe he was regardless of the recent events.

"No Dick, I haven't been for awhile now. But if you talk to her, could you tell her to leave me alone...She's getting a bit pathetic" He replied as if he was talking about the weather and not the illicit sex he was having with a married woman. He looked to Veronica, and knew she was thinking. Which, while most of the time that is good, when this is the topic its not so good. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear so only she can hear.

"I love you, you know that right?" he gave her a quick kiss under her ear and smiled at her. She could only nod and thank the gods above that she wasn't standing. Because no matter how tough she is, when he says things like that she just can't help but melt a little. This feeling could only last but a moment before Madison decided _she_ had something to say.

"I just don't get it....First you tell everyone to hate her, then you tell everyone they can't talk bad to her cause you're with her, then you two are hating again, then she's back with Duncan, then he disappears and you two are back to being all lovey-dovey again," she shakes her head. "I really hope that you realize what a mistake you are making Logan...but you didn't figure it out before so why would you now." with that she got up and left.

"I didn't know she could say so much, and make sense." Veronica spoke softly. She didn't want them to know how much Madison's words effected her. They shouldn't, this is Madison for crying out loud, but they did. She made their relationship like a soap opera and Veronica didn't like that at all.

"I didn't either." Wallace said watching Veronica's face. He knew something was up with her and if Logan could tell too then he knew that Logan actually cared about her. He didn't have to wait long to find out. Logan set Veronica on her feet and dragged her through the doorway and into the girls bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Veronica..." he started. Logan wanted to tell her not to listen to Madison but he could tell that whether she wanted anyone to know, the words had already sunk in and she was dwelling. He walked up to her slowly, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. Seeing the hurt was enough to make him want to hit something. She wasn't about to cry but she still was hurt by the cow's words. He kissed her then, lifting her up and setting her on the bathroom counter, smiling into the kiss remembering the first make out session they shared in this bathroom. He pulled back and spoke with such love and compassion that stunned Veronica into silence.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Betcha wanna know what he says..doncha??? Well you are just going to have to wait my friends....As much as you all probably will point out, i wanted V to be a little less edgy cause well things are different then what happened on the show and maybe I wished she wouldn't be such a bitch and have bit more of a girlie/vulnerable side that only Logan or Wallace can see cause they pay attention...ya know what i mean?? RR Plz Thank you!


End file.
